


A Winchester Family Christmas

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, LGBTQ Ally Sam Winchester, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: SPN Advent Calendar, Day 4: Cooking and Baking
Relationships: Castiel & Claire Novak, Castiel & Eileen Leahy, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Claire Novak & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 10





	A Winchester Family Christmas

Dean and Eileen are in the kitchen. 

"Are you here to help, or just so you can keep sneaking a taste of everything before it's ready?" Eileen laughs.

Dean stops chewing, holding the bite of sweet potatoes in his mouth and offering an adorable guilty grin around his puffed out cheek. 

Two arms wrap around Dean's waist from behind. Cas presses a kiss against his neck. "Getting into trouble?" He murmurs against Dean's skin.

"Everything's almost done. Or well, whatever food is left by then will be." Eileen says jokingly, looking at Cas. 

"Hey!" Dean protests. Cas chuckles and takes Dean's hand. "I'm gonna steal your 'helper'." Cas tells her, giving a wink and pulling Dean toward the doorway.

Cas leads Dean into the guest bedroom and closes the door. "I was too, helping." Dean says, sounding like a whiny child. 

"I'm sure you were." Cas chuckles, stroking the hair at the back of Dean's neck.

"I help you all the time in the kitchen." Dean adds, still pouting.

Cas grins, pulling Dean against him. His arms slip around Dean's waist and Dean crosses his wrists behind Cas's neck.

"Aww. I love it when you make that face."

Dean blushes, pretending to glare at Cas, he pulls back a little.

"Oh, stop-it. Bring those pretty lips over here." 

Dean practically lunges at him. Cas runs his tongue over Dean's bottom lip, then sucks on it for a few seconds. 

Dean gasps and now Cas' tongue is warming his mouth. Claiming every part, like he's done so many times before. Fingers slip into that sexy dark hair and pull, causing Cas to break the kiss and moan. 

He pins Dean against the wall, and kisses and sucks in his neck. 

"Honey, we're home!" They hear Claire say as the front door shuts.

Cas and Dean smile, share a soft kiss then almost run greet them.

"Daddy!" Olivia squeals happily, almost leaping into Cas' arms. "Whoa. Hi baby. Did you have fun at Auntie Claire and Auntie Kaia's house?" 

"Oh yes, it was SO much fun. We watched Christmas movies and had hot chocolate with marshmallows!"

Dean smiles brightly at their little girl. "Really?! I can't believe we missed out on hot chocolate with marshmallows!" He says dramatically. Olivia giggles. "You're silly, Daddy." 

"Where's MY hug, babygirl?" She closed her eyes and lunges, without hesitation. Dean and Cas both jerk their arms and catch her. Hearts racing as she is now giggling in Dean's arms. 

"Did you miss me?" He asks. "'Cause It sure felt like SUCH a long time to have our Livie stay away from home for the first time." He says, swaying wildly with her.

Cas hugs Claire. "So did she give you any trouble?"

"Of course not. My favorite little princess is always a good girl."

Kaia blushes when Claire catches her eye and grins. "Sweet little Livie DID insist on sleeping in our bed though. Right in the middle." She adds.

Dean darts his eyes away, turning his back to everyone. "Auntie Claire, that was SUPPOSED to be a secret." Dean turns back around, letting Olivia down and she playfully scowls at Kaia. The light catches the sparkles in her green eyes.

Kaia crouches down to face her. "Sorry, princess. You shouldn't have secrets from your Daddies." 

"But Daddy D lets me sleep in the middle all the time. All I have to do is wait till he's REAL sleepy and he just scoots over and makes room so I can scrunch in between and make a Livie sandwich." 

They all laugh. 

"What's so funny?" She asks, her dark curls bounce as her eyes dart between the grown-ups around her.

"I love Livie sandwiches." Cas says, crouching down and kissing her on the cheek. "Me too!" She agrees excitedly. " I have the best Daddies in the whole world.

The back door closes, and Sam walks into the living room. "Hey Darlin'." He greets his niece with a smile. "You ready for presents in a little while?" 

"Well yeah, of course!" She answers sweetly.Sam chuckles. "Auntie Eileen is finishing up the food, so you wanna help me set the table so we can eat?" 

"Yeah!" She answers with a jump, taking his hand. He leads her to the kitchen. 

*******************

A little while later they are sitting around the table talking, everyone is done with their food.

"We have something important to tell you all." Eileen says, Sam's arm around her shoulder. She stands up and walks over to the stove. Everyone murmurs quietly, looking to each other to get a hint. 

"Olivia, sweetie you wanna take these and put one on each plate? Make sure everyone gets one?" Eileen asks.

Olivia's face is glowing as she smiles and hurries over to the platter Eileen is holding. She takes it carefully and walks back towards the table. "Everybody close your eyes. No peaking!" She demands in her high pitched adorable voice.

Everyone obliges and covers their eyes with their hands. 

She carefully makes her way around the table placing one cookie on a napkin in front of each person at the table. She runs the platter back to Eileen and looks back at the table. "Okay, you can look now!" She says excitedly.

Neatly on a paper napkin beside each plate, sat a single round cookie with rainbow colored icing making a circle around the edges. (No doubt, Olivia's artwork.) It reads 'Baby's First Christmas- 2021'. 

"We're gonna have a baby." Sam says with a glint of wetness in his eyes and his face gleaming with pride.


End file.
